Heart of the Dreamer
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: This is the continuation of my Digimon: Redemption series and takes place after the series finale. Takato is depressed over Rika when he is called to help save the world once more. Contains Rukato and mention of RyoRika. Enjoy!


Digimon Tamers  
  
Heart of the Dreamer  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. ABC Family owns it now.  
  
Plot: This story is based on my story "Digimon: Redemption" and occurs after the final episode. Takato is in depression over Rika's so-called relationship with Ryo when he gets a distress call from the Digital World. When he gets there, he will become involved in the biggest fight he's had since the D-Reaper battle. This will be a Rukato. Enjoy!  
  
Characters:  
  
Takato and Guilmon  
Henry and Terriermon  
Rika and Renamon  
  
  
  
Note: This story occurs at the same time as my story "Digimon: Redemption" and is the third story revolving around it. You should read that story first before reading this one. I apologize in advance if I made Rika too mushy. Also, Takato has long since gotten over his crush on Jeri. Finally, to any Ryo fans, sorry but he was a LOT cooler in the game.  
  
  
  
Sometimes, love is a force so powerful it can do the impossible. In some cases, it can appear when you least expect it. This is how it was for Takato Matsuki. Over the course of the year he spent as leader of the Digimon Tamers, he had several amazing battles with the creatures called Digimon. Still, after all of that, there was one battle that he, like so many other goggled leaders, couldn't win. This battle was of the heart.  
  
Out of all the girls Takato had ever known, none of them could compare to Rika Nonaka. She was known around most circles as the "Digimon Queen", her skills in the card game almost unmatched. She seemed to posses a maturity and beauty that went far beyond her years and abilities. With Renamon by her side, she battled with remarkable precision and skill. She had warmed up to almost all of the other Tamers, thanks to Takato's persistence and Renamon's influence. But it was on one sunny day that made Takato almost regret even meeting her.  
  
He was heading to Rika's Chinese-style home to let her know the truth about his feelings for her. Though he did once have a crush on his good friend, Jeri Katou, he had long since gotten over it after the battle with the D-Reaper. It was somewhat cold that day so he wore long khakis in addition to his hooded blue shirt and yellow goggles. Guilmon was by his side because he wanted to see Renamon. He had gotten to the gates of Rika's home when he saw it, the sight that broke his adolescent heart.  
  
Ryo Akiyama, the so-called "Digimon King", was the most experienced Tamer in the group. He had survived in the Digital World with his Digimon, Cyberdramon, for almost a year before being found by the rest of the Tamers. To Takato, he was cocky and overconfident but he obviously was interested in Rika. But today, the goggled Tamer found out that this was more than just a casual interest. He had seen Rika and Ryo talking outside her home, Renamon and Cyberdramon nowhere to be found. At first it seemed normal enough but what happened next shattered whatever confidence Takato had that day. The two Tamers, the so-called King and Queen of Digimon, had kissed. At first, Takato blinked hard, hoping that what he saw were his eyes playing tricks on him. But when the image didn't change, he knew it was no illusion. Feeling overwhelmed by his emotions, Takato raced back in the opposite direction with Guilmon trailing behind him. Unknown to him, Rika had broken the kiss and had glimpsed Takato running away. She pushed Ryo away and looked out the gate to her home, hoping that she could explain to Takato what happened. But the Tamer was long gone.  
  
Takato raced into his family's bakery and ran upstairs, not even bothering to take off his shoes. He slammed his bedroom door and flopped down on his bed, feeling emptiness and pain inside unlike anything he felt before. He had heard rumors about Ryo and Rika and almost suspected them to be true. It was ironic in a twisted way that the two were becoming involved. On the TV show, Tai had to hide the way he felt about Sora so she would be happy with Matt. Davis had to do the same with Yolei because she had fallen in love with Ken. Of course, they eventually worked out in the end but that was pointless at the moment. He had gone through something similar and it hurt. It REALLY hurt. With a growing emptiness in his chest, Takato removed his goggles and closed his eyes, hoping that the abyss of sleep would soothe his broken heart.  
  
  
  
A few days later, Takato was still in his bedroom when his mother called him from downstairs. He dressed quickly and went down to the bakery part of his family's home. After being told that a friend of his was on the phone, he picked up the receiver and was greeted by the voice of a friend.  
  
"Hey Takato." The voice said over the phone.  
  
"Hey Henry." Takato said in a tired voice. "How's it going?"  
  
"Good so far. Terriermon's actually been good for the past few days. So, how are you holding up since..." He and some of the other Tamers, Jeri included, had found out about Takato's feelings for Rika. Since then, his entire attitude had changed dramatically. Takato looked darker and more serious than usual, like a part of his spirit was missing. Not even in class was he his normal self and it showed. At first, Jeri wanted to scold Rika for making her friend so sad. Henry advised against it, saying that this was something that they had to work out on their own.  
  
"Since Rika and Ryo are a couple now? I'm fine." Takato lied to his friend. "I mean, why would I be depressed since the Digimon King and Queen can now reign together? I'm fine, Henry." Takato finished sharply.  
  
"I hope so. Anyway, you should get over to the park right away. There's a problem in the Digital World."  
  
"Who else is there?"  
  
"I'm here already and so is Rika. Ryo said he couldn't make it and so did Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta. Susie's at home with my mom."  
  
"I'll be right there." With that, Takato hung up the phone and pulled his digivice from his pocket. He told his parents that he was going to visit a friend and left quickly out of the bakery. Later, at the park, Takato was told about the emergency. As he walked to Guilmon's cave, he noticed Rika and Renamon standing off to the side. His eyes became a little softer when he looked at her. When Rika noticed him, he swiftly repressed it and went over to Henry and Terriermon. Renamon noticed the somewhat concerned look on her partner's face.  
  
"What's wrong, Rika?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Something's wrong with Takato." Rika replied. "I think he might have seen me with Ryo the other day. Now, he won't even talk to me. Usually, I'm the one who shuts people out."  
  
"Perhaps you should explain what happened, Rika." The vulpine Digimon suggested.  
  
"Maybe. But I'm not even sure if Takato would understand." She then glanced over to where Takato was talking to Guilmon. "He's not the same goggle-head he used to be. It's like... I feel something for both him and that jerk Ryo but... I don't know what to do about this, Renamon. This is way too confusing." Just then, Henry called them over to him and opened up a laptop he was carrying with him.  
  
"I've gotten some e-mail from the Sovereigns." Henry told them. "They said that there's some kind of energy buildup where the D-Reaper was defeated in the Digital World. According to the data, it's the same configuration that Grani was."  
  
"So are you saying that whatever it is might be a Digimon now?" Takato asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying. Somehow, the remains of the D-Reaper program have mutated into some sort of new form. It's bypassed the Digital World and headed straight for the Net. Someone has to go there and check it out."  
  
"I'll do it." Takato said to his friend. "Me and Guilmon kind of have a score to settle."  
  
"Are you nuts?" Terriermon finally spoke up. "If you go in there alone, you'll be pounded into ground beef."  
  
"That's not helping, Terriermon." Henry told his partner as he turned to Takato. "Anyway, the data's somewhere around the server connection between the real world and the Digital World. The D-Reaper data must not gain control of it. I'll stay here and monitor you from this computer."  
  
"Thanks, Henry." Takato said as he whipped out his D-Ark. He held it up to the computer screen and was bathed in a white light. When it faded, he and Guilmon were gone.  
  
  
  
When Takato and Guilmon looked around, they found themselves in what looked like an empty white void. There were no trees, ground, or sky anywhere for as far as the eye could see.  
  
"Takatomon, this looks a lot like my dreams." Guilmon remarked. "Only it's a lot bigger and there's no bread."  
  
"But where's the D-Reaper's data?" Takato asked as he surveyed the surroundings. Suddenly, an evil-sounding laugh emerged from the void. It seemed to come from all directions.  
  
"Ah, at last you have come, Tamer." The voice seemed to get louder. Just then, the environment grew darker and a shape emerged from the void. It was a sickeningly black cocoon etched with complex-looking circuit patterns. As it opened, the cocoon revealed itself as the metallic wings of a shadowy figure with long red claws. He glared at the Tamer and Digimon with an evil look. "Welcome to your final resting place, Tamer. At last, I shall have my revenge for my counterpart's defeat."  
  
"Henry, can you tell me anything?" Takato said as he spoke into his digivice, a recent modification made after the battle with the D-Reaper.  
  
Back in the real world, Henry was going over all of the data from the laptop. Rika and the Digimon were also watching with interest. "No data." Henry muttered. "There's just no data on this guy at all. My guess is that he's the result of the D-Reaper's data mutating on the Net into an actual Digimon. Takato, you have to make sure that he doesn't gain control of the server at any costs."  
  
"Got it." Takato replied.  
  
"Hey Takato." Rika said as she moved into the screen's display. "Take care of yourself in there, okay?"  
  
"I will." Takato said, seeing some of the concern in Rika's eyes. He then whipped out a Modify Card as Guilmon went into his battle mode. "Ready, Guilmon?"  
  
"Let's go!" Guilmon growled as they both prepared to battle.  
  
"Do whatever you wish. I am the strongest of any Digimon you could ever face. You have no hope of defeating me." The D-Reaper gloated as he laughed evilly.  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!" Takato shouted as he scanned the rapidly changing card. "Matrix Digivolution activate!"  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Guilmon, digivolve to... Growlmon! Growlmon, matrix digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!"  
  
The D-Reaper extended his long claws until the resembled scythes, crackling with evil red energy. He glared at Takato with evil intent in his eyes.  
  
"You only defeated me because of your comrades helping you. Now you are alone. Darkness Slash!" Suddenly, he slashed at WarGrowlmon with his claws. The Ultimate Digimon tried to keep them away with the blades on his arms.  
  
"Don't back down, WarGrowlmon!" Takato shouted.  
  
"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon shouted as he charged his cannons and blasted the D-Reaper. When the smoke cleared, the Digimon was still standing, totally unfazed by the attack.  
  
"Grim Lightning!" D-Reaper shouted as several bolts of negative energy shot from his body and struck WarGrowlmon, charring and melting some of his metal parts. The attack did severe damage to him and Takato, who was knocked to the ground. WarGrowlmon slammed down to the ground hard.  
  
"WarGrowlmon, don't give up!" Takato shouted as he scanned another card. "Digi-Modify! Power activate!"  
  
"Radiation Blade!" WarGrowlmon shouted as he flew up and tried to slash D-Reaper with the blades on his arms. He managed to cut through the Digimon, exposing the red, lava-like matter under his black body armor. Suddenly, the armor fused back together, leaving D-Reaper without a scratch!  
  
"A benefit of evolving from a program such as my counterpart is regeneration." D-Reaper said smugly. "Spirit Destroyer!" he shouted as a large ball of dark energy formed in his hands and flew into WarGrowlmon, sending him back into the ground heavily damaged and weakened. It was so bad that he de-digivolved back to Rookie instantly.  
  
"Guilmon, no!" Takato shouted as he raced over to his Digimon. He glared up at the D-Reaper, who was laughing maniacally.  
  
"You see, Digimon Tamer? You cannot defeat me!" D-Reaper then prepared to charge at the weakened Digimon and Tamer. "Viral Slash!" he shouted. Suddenly, Takato and Guilmon started glowing with a golden light.  
  
BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Biomerge activate!" Takato shouted as he changed into data and merged with Guilmon, hoping against hope that this would work.  
  
"Guilmon, biomerge to... Gallantmon!"  
  
The D-Reaper's claws were suddenly blocked by Gallantmon's lance. The digital knight glared at the Digimon with unwavering bravery.  
  
"D-Reaper, it's time for you to meet the swift taste of justice!" Gallantmon said as he leapt into the air and charged at the Digimon. "Lightning Joust!" he shouted as he charged his lance and fired the attack at D-Reaper.  
  
"Darkness Slash!" D-Reaper shouted as he slashed at Gallantmon, cracking his armor in several places. Inside his data sphere, Takato winced as he felt every slash on his own body. He wasn't going to give up, despite the pain.  
  
"We can't give up, Guilmon!" Takato called out through the pain. "We have to stop him."  
  
Gallantmon prepared to finish the Digimon, channeling all the strength he could muster into his shield. "Prepare to meet your demise, D-Reaper. Shield of the Just!" The shield blasted an enormous wave of energy into D-Reaper, engulfing him completely. Yet, when the attack faded, he was STILL standing.  
  
"A valiant effort, Gallantmon, but still a failure." D-Reaper smirked as several tentacles extended from his body. "Spirit Drain!" he shouted as he wrapped the tentacles around Gallantmon and sent negative energy through his entire body. It took all of the Mega Digimon's strength to break them. His armor and shield was cracked and broken and he could barely stand. Inside his sphere of data, Takato felt weaker than he had ever been. He knew that he was running out of time.  
  
"I won't let you win." Gallantmon said in Takato's voice. "If you want to control this place, you're going through me to do it."  
  
"Then I will do precisely that." D-Reaper said with a sneer written on it's face. "Darkness Slash!" He brought down his claws on Gallantmon, forcing him to de-digivolve to Takato and Guilmon.  
  
"I'm sorry, Takato." Guilmon weakly said. "I tried..."  
  
"It's okay, Guilmon." Takato replied. "We did our best."  
  
"So, Tamer, where is your vigilance now?" D-Reaper remarked smugly. "Perhaps now you will see that no hope for you or your worlds exist."  
  
"Dragon Wheel!" Suddenly, a blue fire dragon slammed into the Digimon, driving him back somewhat. Takato looked over and, to his astonishment, saw Rika riding in on Kyuubimon's back.  
  
"Takato, you all right?" Rika asked as she jumped off of her Digimon and went over to Takato. He was barely conscious and his goggles were cracked.  
  
"...Rika?" Takato coughed weakly. "What are... what are you doing here?"  
  
"You really don't think I'm going to let you have all the fun, do you?" Rika said with a smile. She then turned to Kyuubimon, who was having a hard time holding off the D-Reaper. "Let's finish this wanna-be Digimon off!" she shouted as Kyuubimon reverted to Renamon.  
  
BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Biomerge activate!" Rika shouted as she was changed into data and began to merge with Renamon.  
  
"Renamon, biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"  
  
"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon shouted as the four foxes of energy slammed into the D-Reaper one by one. Still, after the attack, he was still standing with barely a scratch.  
  
"Demonic Slash!" D-Reaper shouted as he created a dark arc of energy from his body and hammered it into Sakuyamon. Inside her data sphere, Rika winced from the pain going through her.  
  
"Henry wasn't kidding." Rika said to herself. "This guy is stronger than anything we faced before. We've got to use everything we have to stop him."  
  
"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon shouted as she channeled all of her energy into a wave that engulfed the D-Reaper. After it faded, he was STILL standing.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" D-Reaper said as he created a ball of dark energy in his hands. "Spirit Destroyer!" he shouted as he engulfed the shaman Digimon in the attack. It was so great that she de-digivolved to Rika and Renamon. Takato had seen it and got to his feet as they fell to the ground. He was horrified to see that she was bruised and hurt like he was, her hair loose from the ponytail it was usually in. Renamon didn't look any better.  
  
"Rika, are you okay?" Takato asked worryingly.  
  
"I'll be okay, goggle-head." Rika said as she struggled to her feet, calling Takato by the old nickname one more time. Takato looked at D-Reaper with pure rage in his eyes. Something about Rika being hurt had made something snap.  
  
"You're not going to win, D-Reaper!" Takato shouted to the Digimon. "We stopped you before and we'll do it again!"  
  
"Hardly. Spirit Destroyer!" The unknown Digimon created another ball of dark energy in his hands and flung it at Takato blasting him back several feet until he collapsed beside Guilmon.  
  
"Takato!" Rika cried as she raced to the goggled Tamer, worry showing for the first time in a long time in her violet eyes. He was badly injured and his goggles were completely destroyed. She knelt beside him and checked his pulse, silently praying that he was okay. "Don't start leaving me now, goggle-head. Say something."  
  
"...Rika..." Takato croaked out, trying hard to sit up. "I'm... I'm fine. I just... didn't want that creep to hurt anyone else, that's all."  
  
"You didn't have to nearly get yourself killed to do it!" Rika yelled at him. "Look, you mean a lot to me and I don't want you to get yourself killed. You're a good friend, Takato, and maybe... maybe a little more than I thought. If you died here nothing would be the same for any of us. So you better not leave me, got it?"  
  
"But what about Ryo?" Takato asked. "I know you two are pretty involved right now and I couldn't do that to him. You two are made for each other, the Digimon King and Queen. I know he makes you happy and that's all I want for you."  
  
"Takato..." Rika finally began to understand why he started acting so cold to her. She decided to take Renamon's advice and explain what happened. "Look, about me and Ryo. First of all, he was the one who kissed me. After you left, I punched that jerk in the stomach and told him that if he tried something like that again, he would lose his capacity to have children. Second, I'm the only one who knows who or what makes me happy. Right now, the only person that does is right in front of me. He's one of the nicest and kindest boys I've ever known and..." Rika paused as a light blush came to her face. "...and any girl would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend."  
  
At this, Takato was totally stunned. This was the first good news that he had in a long time. "Rika, I..." Takato started. "...I don't know what to say. It really means a lot to me. To be honest, when I thought you and Ryo were involved, it hurt worse than anything. I never felt anything that horrible. It was like a piece of myself was missing and there was one person who could get it back. She's one of the strongest, most skilled, and one of the most beautiful Tamers I've ever met." Takato stared into Rika's eyes, feeling a surge of boldness that he hadn't felt before. "I love you, Rika."  
  
"...I love you too, Takato." The two Tamers brought their faces closer and closer together, ignoring the fact that their digivices and Digimon were glowing. Finally, within the depths of the server connecting both worlds, Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka shared their very first kiss. It felt like a passionate shockwave that spread through them like pure energy as the kiss deepened. Soon, both of them were bathed in a red and blue light that spread all over the entire realm and beyond it, making them glow as they would during a biomerge. The energy erupted in a massive wave of light that spread into both the real and Digital worlds, giving both a sense of wonder and majesty. Back in the real world, Henry smiled to himself as he watched the display.  
  
"Hey, what's with the light show?" Terriermon asked him.  
  
"My guess is that somehow Rika and Takato connected on some spiritual level." Henry told him.  
  
"You mean, those two are actually doing the Tongue Tango?" Terriermon remarked. "Sheesh. And I thought relationships on talk shows were weird."  
  
"Terriermon..." Henry warned. Meanwhile, the energy had made Takato and Rika re-biomerge with their Digimon into Gallantmon and Sakuyamon. When the kiss finally broke, Sakuyamon found herself looking into Gallantmon's helmet-less face. It looked almost like Takato's but with Guilmon's eyes, skin, and hair. As his helmet appeared, both Digimon were breathing heavily.  
  
"That's going to be one heck of a story when we talk about our first kiss." Gallantmon commented in Takato's voice.  
  
"You said it." Sakuyamon said in Rika's voice.  
  
"No! My revenge will not be undone! Spirit Destroyer!" D-Reaper shouted as he created more dark energy balls and threw them at the two Digimon. This time, it was blocked by Gallantmon's shield.  
  
"Not today!" Gallantmon declared as he and Sakuyamon started to glow. "You're not going to destroy anything!"  
  
"If you want a fight, D-Reaper, you've got one!" Sakuyamon added. The light finally engulfed both Digimon once more as the energy erupted from them.  
  
MODE CHANGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Gallantmon, mode change to... Crimson Mode!"  
  
"Sakuyamon, mode change to... Azure Mode!"  
  
As the light faded, Gallantmon stood taller than ever in his Crimson Mode, his red armor gleaming in unseen sunlight. By his side was a different Digimon in place of Sakuyamon. In addition to her long white hair flowing from under her helmet, there were two wings of light emerging from her back. Her staff was a different design and she once again had a fox's tail. Finally, the bodysuit under her armor was a deep shade of blue while her entire armor was silver.  
  
"Wow." Gallantmon commented in Takato's voice as he called up the statistics. "Sakuyamon: Azure Mode. The powers of this shaman Data-type have increased beyond strong. Her entire body is infused with the holy powers of Light. Her Celestial Blade and Talisman Star attacks are unbeatable."  
  
"You are a Digimon never meant to exist, D-Reaper." Sakuyamon said calmly in Rika and Renamon's voices. "Your very being is corrupted and a danger to all who exist in the Digital World. We shall end your darkness upon the worlds once and for all."  
  
"Your power is out of control and must be put to an end." Gallantmon added in Takato and Guilmon's voices. "We will stop at nothing to do exactly that. So give us your best shot."  
  
"As you wish. Viral Slash!" D-Reaper shouted as he lashed out with his scythe-like claws again. This time, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon jumped out of the way.  
  
"Invincible Sword!" Gallantmon shouted as he slashed D-Reaper with his two swords, finally doing some damage and destroying his claws.  
  
"Talisman Star!" Sakuyamon shouted as she formed several stars in her hands and flung them at D-Reaper, also adding to the damage. D-Reaper glared angrily at the two Digimon, who were still glowing with energy.  
  
"I will not be destroyed by the likes of you." D-Reaper growled. "You and all you hold dear shall be consumed!"  
  
"Wrong." Gallantmon said simply. "Our worlds shall never fall to the likes of you." He then turned to Sakuyamon. "Rika, I think if we merge our powers, we can beat him."  
  
"You'll get no argument from me." Sakuyamon replied in Rika's voice.  
  
"Final Justice!" Gallantmon shouted as he merged his two swords into one and channeled the energy into one blast.  
  
"Celestial Blade!" Sakuyamon shouted as she charged a sword made of energy and channeled her own energy as well. The two blasts combined into one wave of power that engulfed D-Reaper. He screamed as his data was deleted for good. As the two Digimon landed, they reverted to the Tamers and their partners.  
  
"That was fantastic, Guilmon!" Takato said happily as he danced around with his partner. When he saw that Rika was looking at him, he promptly stopped. "Um, I mean you did a good job."  
  
"It's okay, Takato." Rika told him with a smile on her face. "I'm not going to make fun of you for acting happy. You have every reason to be."  
  
"Thanks, Rika... I guess." Takato replied as he smiled gratefully. He then pulled out his digivice to talk with Henry. "Henry, we're ready to come back now."  
  
"Stand by, Takato." With that, the two Tamers and Digimon were enveloped with a white light. When it faded, they found themselves back in the park. Guilmon and Renamon turned around and noticed that Terriermon was giggling like crazy.  
  
"Guilmon and Renamon, sitting in a tree..." Terriermon laughed. "...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
"If I hear one more snide remark from you," Renamon warned, "you will know the true meaning of the word 'pain'."  
  
"Be afraid, Terriermon..." Guilmon warned, his eyes once again going into feral mode. "...be very afraid..."  
  
"Shutting up." Terriermon said as he promptly stopped laughing.  
  
  
  
One year later, Takato was heading to Rika's Chinese-style home once again, this time without the company of Guilmon. He was busy at his cave celebrating his own anniversary with Renamon, if you can call a sparring match celebrating. Tonight was the anniversary of the day that Takato and Rika had first met. He wasn't wearing anything fancy, simply his standard hooded shirt and a new pair of goggles to replace his old ones. In his pocket, he was carrying a small box. Inside was a small silver ring with a dark blue sapphire shaped like the formerly-broken heart on Rika's shirt. It had cost Takato every cent he had to get made at the best custom jeweler's in West Shijuku. Still, it was well worth it.  
  
When he finally reached the front door, he was greeted by Rika's grandmother, who had been busy making tea.  
  
"Takato, what a nice surprise." She said to him. "Rika's hasn't come in yet but you're more than welcome to sit inside to wait."  
  
"That's all right, Ms. Nonaka." Takato replied. "I'll just wait out here." Just then, Rika came running up and Takato smiled to himself. She wasn't wearing anything fancy either, which was pretty much in her nature anyway. The only difference was that her hair was down and not in it's usual ponytail. Except for that, she was wearing her normal clothes.  
  
"Takato, what are you doing here so early?" Rika asked in surprise. "I didn't even have time to get ready or anything."  
  
"You look fine to me." Takato said with a smile. Rika looked herself over and looked back at her boyfriend with a look of disbelief.  
  
"You're kidding, right? I mean, look at me. I'm not exactly suited for any fashion magazines, in case you didn't notice."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Takato then grasped her hands gently. "Rika, I don't care about how you look on the outside. I think you're beautiful the way you are now, which is why I want to give you this." Takato reached into his shirt's pocket and pulled out the box. He took out the ring and gently placed it on Rika's hand. "Rika Nonaka, my Digimon Queen, someday after we're a little older, will you marry me?"  
  
Rika felt tears beginning to form in her violet eyes, feeling touched in a way that only the goggled Tamer in front of her could ever make her feel. "Takato... you changed so much from the goggle-head you used to be. In the past, when I was in my 'Digimon are nothing but data' stage, you were the only one to reach out to me and keep trying to be my friend. You were always so kind to me, like the time when you sent that e-mail to my mom and grandma so they wouldn't worry." She then caressed the side of Takato's face, both of them blushing lightly. "Takato Matsuki, my Digimon Knight... yes. Yes, I will marry you." The two of them then pulled into an earth-moving kiss that nothing, or this world of the Digital World, could shatter. Rika's grandmother smiled to herself at the touching scene as she closed the door, leaving the two teenagers alone. Unknown to the two of them, a certain In-Training Digimon was giggling to himself after seeing them.  
  
"I still say they're trying to swallow each other." Calumon said to himself as he extended his ears and glided away.  
  
  
  
Sometimes, love is an unmoving force of nature. It can create new life or destroy an existing one in a heartbeat. For Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka, theirs would be the love that epic poetry or beautiful romance stories are made of. Someday, a child would be born as a symbol of their undying affection and devotion to each other. But that is another story for another day...  
  
The End (Please review!) 


End file.
